¿Me Amas?
by Mabe1405
Summary: Bella Swan, es una chica adolescente que cursa su último año de instituto y es extrovertida, alegre, risueña, divertida pero... por algún motivo ella no es del agrado de sus compañeros, todo cambio cuando Edward Cullen llega al pueblo y se empieza a acercar a ella, ¿Será que le gusta Bella? ó ¿ Sólo quiere cumplir un trato?
1. Conociéndote

Bella Pov:

Estaba en mi habitación tratando de encontrar una blusa que combine con mis jeans, _rayos por qué es tan complicado vestirme_, suspiré y al ver que si no me apuraba lo más probable es que me atrasara, agarré una blusa de manga corta color rosa, con una chaqueta de cuero negra y me puse mis jeans desagarrados en los muslos, con mis preciadas converse plomas, traté de arreglar mi cabello, me maquillé levemente y bajé a desayunar.

-Hola mami- dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola cariño, desayuna pronto- dijo mientras entraba de nuevo a la cocina.

Me paresuré en terminar mi desayuno, de seguro papá ya se fue al trabajo.

Terminé de desayunar, me despedí de mamá, agarré mi maleta y salí de la casa, me subí a mi mercedes negro y arranqué rumbo al instituto.

No era bueno llegar tarde al primer día de clases.

En el camino me puse a escuchar una de mis canciones preferidas de Bruno Mars, "_The Lazy Song" _ e inmediatamente empecé a tararear la canción.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegué al instituto, al estacionar mi auto, pude percatarme de la presencia de un auto que nunca antes había visto aquí, un falmante volvo, seguro que es de los alumnos nuevos, los Cullen, papá me había hablado de ellos, era fácil que él lo supiera dado que es el alcalde de este pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

Bajé de mi auto y estaba caminando por el parqueadero cuando vi a Ángela, una de mis pocas amigas y me acerqué.

-Hola Bella- dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña.

-Hola Áng, ¿cómo estuvo tu verano?- le dije mientras caminábamos hacia adentro.

-Pues, poco interesante- me dijo ella.

-Seguro exageras, yo hice tantas cosas en el verano, tuve varias presentaciones para tocar piano en varios eventos – le dije emocionadísima.

-Me alegro por ti- me dijo algo incómoda.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta la entrada.

-¿Qué clase tienes a la primera hora?-quise saber.

-Tengo Física- dijo con una mueca en el rostro.

-Yo tengo Biología, entonces nos vemos luego- le dije mientras alzaba mi mano en modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos luego Bella- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba por el pasillo.

Me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología, disfrutaría mucho más de esa clase si no tuviera que compartirla con Tanya.

Tanya y yo hemos sido compañeras de aula por varios años y nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

Entré a la clase, estaba casi vacía, me senté en la última fila, mi lugar de siempre, la verdad es que no a muchos les gusta compartir mesa conmigo, no es que admitir eso me guste, pero es cierto, no tengo muchos amigos, lo que es extraño, porque no soy una persona callada e introvertida, todo lo contrario.

Fijé mi atención en la clase.

Al cabo de unos minutos más chicos y chicas empezaron a entrar, y más tarde entró el profesor.

-Buenas días alumnos y alumnas- dijo y todos nos paramos, después de que dio la señal de que podíamos sentarnos, lo hicimos.

De repente fijé mi vista en dos personas que se encontraba a la izquierda del profesor Banner, eran una chica y un chico, ella era bajita de pelo corto y puntas hacia afuera, vestía una falda de mezclilla con una blusa estampada y converse, me pregunté si no tendría frío, a su lado él chico se veía muy alto, seguro es su hermano, porque a diferencia de la estatura y su cabello broncíneo, era muy parecido a la chica.

-Ellos son los hermanos Cullen, Edward y Alice, son nuevos en el pueblo, así que espero que los reciban bien- dijo mirándonos seriamente- ahora chicos busquen una mesa donde sentarse- hablo dirigiéndose a los nuevos.

La chica se sentó a lado de Erick Yorkie, mientras que Edward se sentó a mi lado, al tomar asiento me brindó una tímida sonrisa que a su vez correspondí.

La clase empezó, y con ella ninguna novedad, de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas furtivas a mi compañero de asiento, de cerca una se podía dar cuenta de que era realmente guapo.

El resto de la clase pasamos tomando apuntes y atendiendo algunas de las explicaciones sobre la formación de células, el tiempo se pasó volando y pronto me encontraba saliendo de la clase de Biología para dirigirme a la de Literatura, una de mis preferidas.

Por los pasillos podía sentirse la atmósfera de primer día, al entrar en clase varios grupos cuchicheaban en sus mesas, cuando entré algunos regresaron su vista hacia mí y me miraron extraño, lo cual me sucede de vez en cuando, lo que me molesta un poco. La maestra no tardó en llegar y con ella la clase comenzó, traté de prestarle toda mi atención, para al menos dejar de pensar en por qué no le agrado a mis compañeros.

La clase terminó pronto y de inmediato salí del salón, necesitaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

Fui a la cafetería, tenía algo de hambre, así que puse en mi bandeja un gran trozo de pizza, junto con una botella de Coca- cola.

Pensaba salir y sentarme en el césped bajo algún árbol, pero entonces escuché que alguien me llamaba y regresé mi vista, quien me llamaba era aquella nueva chica de Biología, Alice, me miraba sonriente con una mano alzada en el aire, esperé a que se acercara.

-Isabella ¿cierto?- dijo algo dudosa cuando estaba en frente de mí.

Le sonreí abiertamente y asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

-Por supuesto- respondí y juntas nos encaminamos a una mesa cerca de la puerta.

Nos sentamos una en frente de la otra.

-¿Dónde vivías antes?- quise saber.

-En Nueva York- dijo alegremente, yo la mire interrogante ¿Por qué cambiar Nueva York por Forks?- Papá creyó que sería bueno un cambio de aires, era muy cansado, así que nos mudamos, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, bueno mi hermano Edward- dudó- no mucho- dijo con una mueca en el rostro.

Solté una pequeña risita por su expresión.

-Tranquila, se acostumbrará

-Eso espero- dijo tristona

A partir de ese momento nos pusimos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa, cosas triviales, Alice me llegó a agradar mucho, era divertida y esperaba que pudiéramos ser grandes amigas. Cuando la campana de que el receso había terminado ambas salimos de la cafetería y nos encaminamos a nuestras respectivas clases, ella tenía Historia mientras que yo tenía Química, quedamos en vernos mañana por la mañana, antes de clase, ya que hoy ella tendría que ir pronto a sus casa y seguir ayudando a su madre con las cosas que faltaba de la mudanza.

Fui a mi salón, la clase fue un poco aburrida esperaba que pronto terminara, después de Química tuve Física, para mi sorpresa compartía esta asignatura con Edward, el hermano de Alice, no sé si fue mi idea o no, pero esta vez él se comportó un poquito más atento conmigo que en la primera hora, me sonreía y miraba de vez en cuando.

Cuando salía del instituto hacia mi auto, ya como en la puerta podía escuchar los murmullos tras mi espalda, en el estacionamiento pude notar al grupito de los populares, conformado por Tanya, Maggie, Jane y Alec, que miraban por donde yo iba, me señalaban, cuchicheaban y se reían.

No le tomé importancia y seguí caminando hasta mi auto, de inmediato me subí en él y fui directo a mi casa.

En el camino, seguía pensando en todo lo que pasó en el día, hice una nueva amiga, Alice, su hermano se había comportado extraño conmigo y Tanya con sus amigos, hablaban sobre mí y se burlaban, lo último trate de olvidarlo, de vez en cuando hacían lo mismo el año pasado; despejé mi mente y traté de simplemente conducir y relajarme.

Llegué a casa, mamá no estaba pero había una pequeña nota en la mesa del centro.

_Cariño, fui a hacer unas compras, tranquila, te preparé el almuerzo, caliéntalo y cómetelo._

_Con amor, mamá._

Así que estaba sola, genial, en realidad me gustaba, como dijo mi madre en su nota, calenté la comida y me la serví, almorcé en un pacífico silencio, me gustaba esta tranquilidad.

Después de comer me puse a hace la poca tarea que tenía, sola a la maestra de literatura se le ocurría mandar tarea el primer día de clases, lo bueno es que era una tarea corta.

Antes de comenzar, encendí la radio, me encanta la música y no puedo hacer nada sin ella.

Me dispuse a empezar la tarea, mientras tarareaba suavemente la letra de la canción.

Cuando terminé la tarea dejé que mi mente volara hacia cierto cobrizo llamado Edward Cullen, me parecía un chico interesante y había algo en Edward que hacía que no dejara de pensar en él.

La tarde pasó sin nigún percance, ya en la noche me encontraba cenando con mis padres, mientras les contaba cómo me había ido en mi primer día.

-Me alegro mucho cariño de que te haya ido bien- dijo mamá.

-Gracias mami- dije antes de meterme un gran pedazo de carne a la boca- además hoy conocí a los nuevos alumnos, los Cullen.

-Oh, sí y su padre Carlisle Cullen fue hoy a su primer día como médico del hospital- contó mi padre, que, además es el alcalde de este pequeño pueblo.

Así, pasamos nuestra cena, contándonos cómo nos había ido a todos en el día, el mejor momento para mí era este, disfrutar el tiempo que paso con mis padres.

-¡Bella!- oí que me gritaban.

Regresé la mirda algo desconcertada, mientras veía como Edward Cullen venía corriendo hacia mí.

-Hola- le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi lasbios.

-Hola- respondió sonriendome de la misma forma- lindo gorro- comentó mientras señalaba mi gorro de lana negro.

- Gracias- dije mientras me llevaba una mano hacia mi cabeza.

-¿Qué asignatura tienes primero?

-Matemática ¿y tú?- pregunté.

- Igual ¿Vamos juntos a clase?- preguntó mientras señalaba la puerta del instituto.

-Claro- respondí, mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el insituto.

-¿Siempre has vivido aquí?- preguntó de repente.

-Sí- respondí mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

Él también sonrió.

-Tines una linda sonrisa- dijo.

-Gracias- respondí mientras deviaba mi mirada de él, porque hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo me había sonrojado.

Cuando llegamos al salón nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro, de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía, ese gesto me incomodaba un poco pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo mientras se despedía de mí cuando salimos del salón clases.

En las siguientes horas de clase, no podía dejar de pensar en él y su sonrisa, en él y en su mirada, en él y en su cabello, es tan lindo.

En la hora del almuerzo me volví a sentar con Alice, era una chica muy agradable y cada vez teníamos más cosas de las que hablar, ella se parecía mucho a mí, le encantaba ir de compras, ir a fiestas, bailar, divertirse, era una chica estupenda, esparaba que pudieramos ser buenas amigas.

Cerca de nuestra mesa pasó Edward que cuando me vio me alzó la mano a modo de saludo y me sonrió, hice lo mismo con él. Cuando regresé mi mirada hacia Alice, observé que ella me miraba de forma extraña.

-¿Sabes? No quiero sonar mala ni nada de eso, pero, creo que lo mejor es que no te acerques a mi hermano ni seas mucho su amiga, yo sé por qué te lo digo- soltó de repente Alice.

Asentí algo confundadi por sus palabras, la verdad no etnendía qué quería decir.

Los días siguientes de clase pasaron casi volando y ya nos encontrábamos a dos semanas de haber iniciado este nuevo año escolar, parecía que este iba a ser un mejor año que los anteriores ya que al fin había encontrado amigos, Edward y Alice, ambos son geniales y en tan poco tiempo los he empezado a querer mucho, aunque calro no he podido olvidar las palabras de Alice con respecto a que sería mejor que no me juntase con su hermano, no entendía por qué lo decía, él parecía ser un chico grandioso.

-¿Bella quieres ir al cine mañana por la tarde?- me preguntó Edward mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros casilleros a guardar nuestros libros.

-Claro- dije con mi habitual sonrisa.

-¿Es que tú siempre sonríes?- me preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Pues sí ¿Algún problema?- pregunté mientras fingía enojo.

Soltó una pequeña risita.

-No, ninguno, más bien me encanta- dijo sonriendome de la misma manera.

Qué dijera eso hizo que me sintiera tan _feliz._

Sin duda alguna mañana sería un gran día, estaba esperando desde ya impaciente mi cita con Edward Cullen.

_**Hola que tal chicos/as aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero de todo corazón que les guste y me dejen sus reviews, por favor chicas me gustaría y alegraría mucho que dejasen sus comentarios, gracias.**_

_**PD: Nos leemos pronto (espero)**_


	2. La Cita

_**Edward's Pov:**_

-Edward, hijo, quita esa cara- dijo mi mamá en tono dulce mientras me miraba desde el puesto delantero del auto.

Simplemente la ignore, subí el volumen de mi Iphone y miré por la ventanilla observando como todo a mi alrededor se convertía en un gran y espeso verde.

¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir a mis padres mudarnos de Nueva York a este pequeño pueblo llamado Forks? En un lugar como este dudo mucho que pueda cumplir todas mis metas.

-Déjalo mamá, ya se le pasará- dijo en un tono algo molesto Alice, mi hermana.

_Dudo mucho hermanita, _ pensé algo irritado.

-¿Qué se me pasará? ¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunté sonando más molesto de lo que quería con mi hermana.

-¡Edward!- me reprendió mi papá.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué estás tan molesto-habló Alice.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? ¡Por favor!- dije más alto de lo que pretendía- En este pueblo no podré cumplir con todas mis metas y tú me preguntas que porqué estoy tan molesto- terminé mientras negaba enojado con mi cabeza y volvía mi vista a la ventanilla.

Después de eso ni mi madre ni mi hermana volvieron a decir nada, lo cual agradecí infinitamente, no estaba de humor para seguir escuchando lo que tuvieran que decir.

Después de tanto trabajo, al fin había podido terminar de acomodar todo en mi _nueva habitación, _ hice que luciera muy parecida a mi anitgua habitación, con la gran cama en el centro, estante de libros de un lado y de música del otro, con mi guitarra descansando cerca de una de las esquinas de la habitación, me acerqué a ella y suavemente empecé a tocar los acordes de una canción que me sabía de memoria.

Cuando terminé de tocar una sonrisa triste se formó en mi rostro, dejé la guitarra en su lugar y me desplomé sobre la gran cama, ser cantante era algo que realmente deseaba y quería, pero en este pequeño pueblo de mierda, ser un cantante reconocido no era una opción.

Suspiré fuertemente y decidí que lo mejor sería bajar a prepararme un sandwich ya que tanto trabajo había hecho que me entrara hambre.

Estaba terminando mi comida cuando Alice entró en la cocina y al verme me miró ceñuda y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Puedo tolerar que te comportes como un idiota conmigo, porque es tu naturaleza, pero no con mis padres ellos no se merecen que los trates como lo estás haciendo, te quieren mucho como para que tú vayas y te comportes como así-respondió para luego salir enfadadísima de la cocina.

Miré ceñudo la puerta por donde mi hermana había salido.

De acuerdo, admito que no me he comportado muy bien con ella o mis padres últimamente, pero ¡diablos! Me sentía tan furioso con ellos, aunque tratara de verle un lado positivo a este cambio de casa, simplemente no podía, mi lugar no era este, así de sencillo.

Nada de lo que dijera mi hermana o mis padres me haría cambiar de opinión.

Lo que quedaba del día lo pasé encerrado en mi habitación, tocando la guitarra, era lo único que en momentos como este hacía que me sintiera un poco mejor conmigo mismo.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que llegamos a Forks, hoy era el primer día de clases, se notaba que el entusiasmo de mi hermana era mucho más grande que el mío.

La idea de ser _el nuevo, _no era algo que me agradara demasiado, así que con desgana me había vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa blanca y mis converse.

-¿No olvidan nada?- preguntó mamá mientras se despedía de nosotros en la puerta de casa.

-No, mamá- respondimos al unísono Alice y yo.

Una muy emocionada Alice subió a mi auto dando saltitos de felicidad, yo rodé lo ojos antes de ir detrás de ella.

-¿Acaso no tienes frío?- inquirí señalando su falda.

-Pues no, tonto- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Encendí la radio y empezó a sonar una de mis canciones preferidas _Heart On Fire, _aunque amaba esa canción, hoy no estaba de ánimos para cantarla.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto, pude percatarme de que entre todos los autos allí, el mío era el mejor de todos, sonreí con suficiencia antes de bajar del coche.

-Vamos-dije a Alice.

Asintió entusiasmada y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, biología.

En ella el profesor Banner nos presentó a la clase y nos indicó nuestros puestos, yo decidí sentarme cerca de una castañana, algó pálida, pero muy guapa, a mi parecer. La saludé con una pequeña sonrisa que ella respondió igual.

Cuando la clase hubo terminado salí del salón de clases rumbo a mi casillero para sacar los libros que necesitaría en la siguiente hora, iba algo distraído mirando al suelo que no noté que alguien chocó conmigo.

-Lo siento, iba distraído- dije mientras ayudaba a recoger los libros de la chica con la que tropecé, era rubia, de ojos azules, muy guapa-Me llamo Edward Cullen.

Me presenté, ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Tanya Denali- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la mía.

Espera, dijo…

-¿Dijiste Denali?

-Sí, dije Denali.

-¿Eres hija de Eleazar Denali?

Ella rodó los ojos como si esperara esa pregunta.

-Sí, soy su hija- respondió cambiando de pronto su expresión alegre por una seria-Adiós- dijo mientras seguía por su camino.

No lo puedo creer, seré compañero de clases de la hija de uno de los productores más reconocidos del país, parece ser que mi suerte al fin va a cambiar.

Con mi entusiasmo algo renovado me dirigí a mis siguientes clases, ahora con nuevas ideas en mi cabeza, me sentía un poco más relajado y feliz.

No iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad, así que fui y me senté en la mesa de Tanya y sus amigos, al principio me miraron algo extrañados de que me sentara con ellos, eso no me importó mucho.

-Hola- dije sonriendo alegremente a Tanya.

-Hola- respondió desconcertada.

Se formó un pequeño silencio entre nosotros.

-Chicos, él es Edward, Edward ellos son Jane, Alec y Maggie- dijo mientras me presentaba a los demás chicos.

Maggie me sonrió de una manera que podría decirse era sincera, mientras que los otros dos me miraron con algo de suficiencia, le resté importancia a ese hecho.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Tanya mirándome interrogativamente.

-¿Y bien qué? -Respondí desconcertado.

-¿Por qué te sientas aquí?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunté algo confundido.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que- se calló de repente- olvídalo.

Debo admitir que eso fue raro, pero bueno, decidí no tomarlo mucho en cuenta y me puse a conversar animadamente con ellos.

Al finalizar el almuerzo me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

Justo antes de entrar, sentía que alguien me jalaba del brazo, era Tanya quien me llevó a un lado del salón de clases.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté algo confundido.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo- declaró.

-¿Un trato? No entiendo.

Rodó los ojos.

-Sí, un trato. Mira, vi como te emocionaste cuando te dije quien es mi padre.

-No, yo no…. pretendía.…- intenté justificarme, pero me mandó a callar antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-No intentes negarlo, el punto es que si tú haces algo por mí quizá yo pueda hablar con mi papá para que te de una oportunidad o algo así- explicó.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunté entre emocionado y sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, te lo explicaré bien hoy en la tarde en la salida ¿de acuerdo?- de pronto desvió su mirada a una chica que pasaba a nuestro lado, era Isabella de mi clase de biología- Isabella te ayudará- dijo sonriendo, mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se iba a su siguiente clase.

Lo último que dijo me dejó pensando, pero bueno, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro entré en mi clase de Física, que la compartía con Isabella, era linda en verdad, por las palabras de Tanya no podía dejar de mirar a esa chica, _Isabella te ayudará, _ había dicho Tanya, no entendía qué quería decir con eso, supongo que a la salida lo averiguaré.

Las siguientes horas de clase por más que lo intentara no podía concentrarme en lo que el profesor decía, ¿Un trato? ¿A qué se refería Tanya con eso? ¿Qué podría querer ella de mí? Porque de seguro ella puede obtener las cosas más fácilmente que yo siendo su padre quien es, entonces, ¿Qué le puede ofrecer yo? Es desconcertante no saberlo aún , pero con una felicidad que no había tenido en días pasé lo que quedaba de la mañana.

Si en verdad ella cumple su palabra y habla con su padre, las posibilidades de cumplir mi sueño de ser cantante serían más cercanas, no había nada que me hiciera sentir más feliz.

Haría por Tanya todo lo que ella quisiera, de seguro no es algo tan malo ¿o sí?, no importa, con tal de conseguir lo que quiero no importa mucho lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

Con ese último pensamiento me dirigí a la salida del instituto.

En el estacionamiento me encontré a Tanya parada cerca de mi Volvo quien en cuanto me vio sonrió, yo le sonreí de la misa forma mientras me acercaba a paso rápido hacia ella.

-Bien, esto es lo que te quiero proponer- dijo en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella- Si tú ¿uhm? ¿Cómo decirlo? Si tú conquistas y enamoras a Isabella Swan, yo podría hablar con mi papi para que te de una audición, porque cantas ¿cierto?- preguntó no muy segura de la última parte.

-Sí, canto- respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Pero, sigo sin entender por qué quieres que yo enamore a Isabella.

-Porque quiero que sufra, quiero que cuando tú hayas conseguido lo que te proponías ella sepa que no era más que parte de un trato para ti.

En mis labios se formó una pequeña _O _cuando comprendí lo que Tanya quería, era algo cruel jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, sí que lo era y no estaba muy seguro de poder hacer algo así.

Sin embargo, si no lo hacía perdería la oportunidad más grande que tengo para convertirme en un cantante famoso.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué dices?- preguntó Tanya.

No lo pensé más.

-Claro, acepto- dije sonriendo a la vez que le ofrecía mi mano para cerrar nuestro trato, ella con una sonrisa igual de grande que la mía aceptó mi mano.

-Genial, entonces, nos vemos luego.

El remordimiento por haber aceptado algo así no llegó, y sólo pensé en que a partir de mañana empezaría con esto, poco a poco conquistaría a Isabella Swan después de todo es muy difícil que una chica se resista a mí, por no decir imposible.

Así que con ese pensamiento me dirigí a mi coche esperando que las cosas salieran del mejor modo posible.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde mi trato con Tanya, esperaba que todo saliera bien, he conversado muchas veces con la tal Isabella, o Bella como le gusta que le digan. Era una chica agradable y no entendía por qué a Tanya no le agradaba supongo que sus razones tendrá, pero a medida que los días pasaban sentía un poco de remordimiento por hacer algo así, en especial desde que que tuve esa conversación con mi hermana.

_Flashback:_

_-¿Qué es lo que te tramas?-preguntó una muy furiosa Alice al momento en que entraba en mi habitación._

_-No sé de que hablas- respondí sin levantar la mirada de mi tarea._

_-Oh, claro que sabes de lo que hablo- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi tarea para evitar que siga haciéndola y muy a mi pesar tenga que levantar la mirada hacia ella-me refiero a Bella, ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ella?-preguntó._

_-Simplemente me parece una chica agradable y quiero ser su amigo, es todo._

_-No me vengas con ese cuento, te conozco perfectamente como para saber que tramas algo y de seguro no es bueno, te lo advierto más vale que no le hagas daño._

_La miré enarcando una ceja._

_-¿Me estás amenazando o algo así? - Le pregunté mientras le sonreía irónicamente._

_Cambio su actitud molesta por una de súplica._

_-Por favor Edward, sólo quiero ser su amiga no lo arruines ¿si?- pidió poniendo esa mirada tierna a la que nadie puede resistirse._

_Suspiré con frustración._

_-Tranquila Alice, mis intenciones son buenas- mentí._

_-¿Los prometes?_

_-Lo prometo- dije sonriendole dulcemente._

_-Gracias- dijo devolviendome la sonrisa y salió de mi habitación dando saltitos._

_Haciendo así que me sintiera el peor hermano del mundo._

_Fin del flashback._

Pero, a pesar de que estaba rompiendo una promesa con Alice, mis deseos por ser cantante eran muy grandes y no iba a echarme atrás ahora, cumpliría mi parte del trato y así tal vez pueda conseguir una audición con Eleazar Denali, lo desaeaba demasiado.

Así que aquí estaba yo estacionando en casa de Isabella para ir a nuestra primera cita, armándome de valor toqué el timbre.

_**Bella's Pov:**_

¿Qué se supone que debo ponerme para salir en una cita con Edward? ¿Unos leggins o una falda? ¿O un vestido? Miraba con ojo crítico toda la ropa desparramada sobre mi cama, existían tantas opciones.

Después de analizarlo unos diez minutos más al final opté por un vestido de manga larga que tiene un cinturón de cuero café oscuro,y me calcé unas tacones altos negros. Miré una vez más mis uñas y sonreí orgullosa por el trabajo que había echo con ellas, las había pintado de un rojo fuerte con puntos blancos esparcidos por todo lado, decidí dejar mi cabello suelto, con ondas cayendo sobre mi hombro derecho. De pronto escuché el timbre de mi casa.

Soltó un pequeño grito de nerviosismo ¡Ya está aquí! _Tranquila Bella, respira._ Me dije a mí misma mientras salía disparada al piso de abajo. Cogí mi bolso y abrí la puerta.

-Hola- dijo con su habitual sonrisa torcida.

-Hola- respondí asintiendo cómo me temblaban las piernas de los nervios.

Lucía muy guapo, con sus vaqueros negros y su camisa blanca.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó mientras me ofrecía su brazo, el cual acepté gustosa y luego nos encaminamos a su Volvo.

Una vez en la carretera se formó entre nosotros un silencio algo cómodo, de rato en rato lo miraba mientras conducía y llegué a la conclusión de que ningún chico me había cautivado tanto como él.

-Luces linda con ese vestido-comentó.

-Gracias, no había tenido ocasión de usarlo antes- respondí.

-¿A sí? Pues te queda bien.

Sonreí y desvié mi mirada hacia la ventanilla.

Me ponía muy nerviosa que me dijera cosas así, me gustaba sí pero no sabía exactamente cómo responder.

-¿Te está gustando Forks?- pregunté a la vez que regresaba la mirada hacia él.

Su expresión fue seria antes de responder.

-Sí, más de lo que creía- respondió mientras desviaba un momento la mirada hacia mí y me sonreía.

Me ruboricé por la intensa mirada que él me dedicaba.

Y después de eso los dos permanecimos en un muy cómodo silencio hasta el cine.

Cuando llegamos, Edward bajó y me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo buen caballero, le sonreí en agradecimiento y entramos cogidos del brazo al cine, una vez dentro miramos atentamente la cartelera.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?

-Uhm no sé, ¿La Huesped? -respondí.

Miró un rato más la cartelera y la película que yo sugerí.

-De acuerdo, vamos a verla.

Así que después de hacer la cola en el puesto de golosinas y haber comprado las entradas, fuimos y nos sentamos en la última fila.

La película empezó y en ella se centró mi atención las siguientes dos horas, Edward estaba igual que yo atento completamente a la película, un par de veces regresé la mirada hacia él y una vez más me sorprendí a mi misma sonriendo como tonta sólo por tenerlo cerca.

-Qué nombres más raros para los medicamentos ¿cierto?-preguntó en voz baja.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, había esperado mucho por esta película y no quería que me desconcentrara, pero no era tan genial como yo creía que sería.

Era muy gracioso ver las caras que Edward ponía cuando no entendía algo y cuando la película terminó fuimos los últimos en salir de la sala.

-¿Sabes? Esperaba que fuera mejor- comenté.

-¿Así? ¿Hay un libro, cierto? ¿Lo has leído?

-Sí, el libro es grandioso, por eso creía que la película sería igual de grandiosa. Si quieres te puedo prestar el libro- ofrecí.

-Me encantaría-sonrío-¿Quieres ir por un helado?-ofreció.

-Claro, me encantaría.

Y empezamos a caminar uno a lado del otro y sin darme ya íbamos cogidos de la mano rumbo a la heladería.

Una vez allí compramos y salimos para seguir caminando por las calles de Forks, y nos pusimos a conversar de cosas casi sin importancia, como nuestra comida o película favorita, era una buena forma de conocernos.

-¿Mi película favorita? Uhm supongo que es El Diario de una Pasión ¿La tuya?- respondí.

Me miró poniendo una cara "_pensativa", _ la cual me causó un poco de risa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Nada, es que pusiste una cara graciosa.

-¿A sí?-río-Pues creo que mi película favorita es En busca de la felicidad.- respondió al cabo de un rato.

-Esa película es hermosa.

-Lo sé- sonrío y seguimos haciendo preguntas de ese tipo.

Después de caminar un rato más llegamos al volvo y del mismo modo que antes Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo peuda subir.

Esta vez decidió encender la radio y empezó a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas.

_-__ I'm fallling in, I'm falling down__I wanna begin but I don't know how__To let you know how I'm feeling,__I'm high on hope, I'm reeling_– cantaba en voz baja.

- _And I won't let you go,__now you know,__I've been crazy for you all this time__, __I've kept it close__always hoping__with a heart on fire__a heart on fire__ – _también empezó a cantar Edward.

Nos miramos un breve segundo y sonreímos.

-Así que sabes cantar- comenté.

Sonrió con esa típica sonrisita de suficiencia, yo me reí y negué con la cabeza.

_-__No I won't let you go,__now you know__I've been crazy for you all this time__. __I've kept it close__always hoping__with a heart on fire__a heart on fire__with a heart on fire__a heart on fire__._-terminamos de cantar los dos.

Debía admitir que Edward cantaba muy bien.

El resto del viaje me limité a mirar por la ventanilla y contemplar el oscuro cielo de Forks.

-Fue una grandiosa cita, gracias- dije a Edward mientras me dejaba en la puerta de mi casa.

-Yo también lo disfrute- dijo sonriéndome.

Le sonreí igual, nos encontrábamos frente el uno del otro y cuando me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, éste movió su rostro y terminó uniendo sus labios con los míos.

¡Me besó! _Oh Dios._

Sus labios eran suaves y cariñosos e inmediatamente respondí a su beso.

Cuando nos separamos seguramente tenía una sonrisa de boba plantada en mi cara.

-Adiós Bella- dijo Edward para luego dirigirse a su auto y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Entré y me deslicé por la puerta hasta terminar sentada en el suelo, sonriendo como boba, en definitiva esta había sido una gran cita.

_**Hola chicas/os espero les haya gustado este capítulo, si es así háganmelo saber en sus comentarios, gracias.**_

_**Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a : **_**Tecupi**** - ****FerHdePattinson****. (Espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones y me alegra que les haya gustado la historia C: ) **

**Y también claro agradecer a quienes me agregaron en sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Bueno todos cuchichean sobre Bella porque es como cuando alguien no les cae bien, cada vez que pasa cerca suyo murmuran algo sobre ella y bueno a casi nadie en el insituto le agrada Bella y por eso murmuran o así; y Alice le advierte a Bella más porque conoce a Edward lo suficiente cómo para saber que no tiene buenas intenciones pero ella no sabe nada sobre su trato con Tanya, también sé que muchas odiaran a Tanya, pero al final veremos que no es tan mala como parece ;)**

**Bueno, en esta historia quería cambiar un poco lo típico de nerd/popular y quería que Bella fuera un poco más extrovertida y atrevida jaja.**

**Sin más que decirles me despido, esperando que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Espero leernos pronto.**

**PD: Gracias también a mis amigas que leen la histora :P**

**PD1: ¿Les gustaría que crease un grupo en facebook para mis fanfics y subir fotos, videos y adelantos sobre los capítulos que se vayan dando? Si les gustaría avísenme, gracias.**


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Bella's Pov:**

Lentamente me levanté del frío piso y subí a mi habitación, me saqué el lindo vestido y tomé una muy relajante y necesaria ducha, mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre mi cuerpo inevitablemente una sonrisa se fue formando en mi rostro, en definitiva ésta había sido una de las mejores citas que había tenido.

Rocé suavemente mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos y sonreía más aún, Edward me había besado, Dios, y sí que lo había disfrutado.

Tomé una toalla y salí de la ducha, después de ponerme la pijama y cepillar mi cabello, me dirigí hacia mi escritorio y saqué mi diario.

En él escribí todo lo que habíamos pasado Edward y yo hoy en nuestra cita, todos lo sentimientos que había experimentado teniéndolo tan cerca y por último para hacerlo más real pegué al final de la hoja la entrada de la película que vimos y el envoltorio de un dulce que compramos en la heladería, perfecto, sonriendo como boba guardé el diario en su lugar y me metí en la cama.

Por más que lo intenté no pude dormir, la verdad me encontraba muy inquieta como para poder hacerlo, así que estiré mi brazo hacia la mesita de noche y agarré mi _blackberry._

_Me divertí mucho hoy, espero que se repita pronto – Bella._

Al cabo de unos minutos recibí un mensaje de él.

_No lo dudes, linda. Yo también me lo pasé muy bien hoy C: Descansa, es tarde. - Edward_

Sonriendo volví a dejar la blackberry en la mesita de noche, solté un fuerte suspiro y tras acomodarme bien en la cama, me dispuse a dormir. Soñando con cierto chico cobrizo que hacía que me sintiera de una forma que ningún otro chico había logrado.

Al día siguiente desperté sintiéndome diferente, fui hacia mi armario y miré con ojo crítico toda mi ropa. Me decidí por unas pantalones negros con un buso la parte de arriba blanco y la parte baja morado, me calcé unos zapatos bajos negros, me maquillé levemente y ya estaba lista.

Me miré una vez más en el espejo y sonreí con el resultado, presurosa bajé a tomar mi desayuno.

-Buenas días mami- dije acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Buenas días cariño, por tu sonrisa deduzco que te fue muy bien ayer en tu cita- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, me lo pasé de maravilla- respondí mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y empezaba a mordisquear mis tostadas.

-Me alegro por ti hija, te mereces lo mejor- dijo con ese tono dulce que sólo tienen las madres.

-Gracias mami- respondí yo mientras me sentía un poquito avergonzada.

Cogí mi mochila y salí presurosa de mi casa.

En el auto no dejaba de tararear la canción de la radio, hoy era uno de esos días en los que me sentía irremediablemente feliz, aunque casi todos los día estoy de gran humor, hoy, era diferente.

Cuando llegué al insituto bajé de mi auto y me encaminé hacia la entrada del edificio, allí se encontraba una muy molesta Alice, no pude hacer nada más que reirme por su expresión.

Soltó un bufido al verme riendo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó molesta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Decirte qué?- pregunté confusa.

Suspiró exasperada.

-Que pronto es tu cumpleaños, ¿Sabes? Tuve que enterarme por facebook y eso no es justo, se supone que somos amigas así que debías decírmelo.-terminó de explicar.

-Oh, eso - dije en un susurro - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No entiendo.

Rodó los ojos.

-Porque así no nos dará tiempo para preparar una gran fiesta- explicó.

Dejé de sonreir y me puse seria de inmediato, mi cumpleaños me traía recuerdos de mi niñez que prefería olvidar.

-¿Sabes? Preferiría no hacer una fiesta.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó confusa.

-Simplemente no me gusta hacer fiestas por mi cumpleaños, es todo- dije con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

Me miró con una pequeña mueca en sus labios, como tratando de adivinar qué es lo que ocultaba pero al final desistió.

-Como quieras, supongo que algún día me lo contarás. Vamos, se nos hace tarde- dijo mientras me jalaba a nuestra primera clase.

Aunque me hubiera gustado que no fuera así, Alice seguí un poquitín molesta por lo de mi fiesta cumpleaños, yo tenía mis motivos para no celebrarlo y por el momento prefería no compartirlos con ella.

En mi primera clase no estaba Edward, pero, en la siguiente sí y lo admito me emocioné un poquito cuando lo encontré a la salida de mi salón.

-Hola- dijo con su típica sonrisa antes de darme un suve beso en la mejilla.

Rayos, no esperaba un beso ahí sino en mis labios, mi puchero pareció delatarme porque luego volvió a sonreir y se agachó para darme un beso suve y delicado en los labios, cuando nos separamos sonreí como tonta.

-Hola- respondí.

Juntos empezamos a caminar hacia la cafetería y entonces habló.

-Alice me contó que pronto es tu cumpleaños, entre todas las cosas de las que hemos hablado y no me dices que tu cumpleaños se acerca- dijo con un finjido tono de indignación.

Sonreí un poco.

-Supongo que olvidé mencionarlo- dije distraída.

Lo admito, me entristecí un poco.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

Sonreí abiertamente.

-Nada, sólo que muero de hambre- dije haciendo un puchero antes de jalarlo a la cola para coger nuestra comida.

Una vez sentados en una mesa él me miraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Tienes un poco de salsa aquí-señaló la esquina derecha de mi labio.

Me ruboricé y me limpié, él soltó una risita.

-Luces linda ruborizada- comentó.

-Eres malo con los cumplidos. ¿Lo sabías? – pregunté con una risita.

Él se río de mi comentario mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El resto del almuerzo nos la pasamos entre risas y comentarios sobre ello y aquello, me gustaba mucho esto que Edward y yo teníamos aunque para ser sincera no sabría como definir con palabras lo que es.

El resto de la mañana pasó de lo más rápido.

Cuando Edward y yo salimos del insituto nos encontramos a Alice ya esperándolo cerca de su auto, cuando me vio salir con Edward parece ser que se sorprendió un poco y la verdad su sugerencia seguía presente en mi mente.

Agaché avergonzada un poco la cabeza, sentía un poco raro por no haber confiado en ella, pero no podía evitar lo que siento por Edward.

-Hola hermanita- dijo Edward sonrientemente.

Ella lo miró alzando la ceja, como diciendo "¿En serio?" y se metió en el auto.

Me sorprendí un poco por la reacción de Alice pero Edward simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta mañana Bella- dijo Edward dándome un suave beso en los labios.

-Hasta manaña- dije sonriente.

Con la sonrisa de boba que tengo desde anoche me dirigí hacia mi auto.

**Edward's POV:**

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- pregunté a mi hermana que lucía notablemente molesta.

Me miró y me dirigió una mirada seria.

-No tuve un buen día, es todo- respondió.

La conocía y era muy difícil hacerla enojar.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo- dijo al cabo de un rato.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté desconcertado.

-Tratas que Bella se enamore de ti y piense que eras diferente a como eres realmente-explicó.

Traté de que mi sorpresa no se viera reflejada en el rostro, lo que dijo era cierto pero… ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, al fin y al cabo es mi Alice, mi hermana, la persona que sabe todo de todos.

-Pues lo que dices no es cierto, no trato de ser alguien que no soy, sólo quiero conocerla un poco más, ya te lo dije el otro día- dije yo-

Soltó un bufido fuerte.

-A otro con ese cuento- respondió y acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Preferí no ponerme a discutir con ella porque sabía que al final saldría perdiendo.

Cuando llegamos a casa una muy amorosa Esme nos recibió.

-Hola mamá- dije y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola mami!- entró casi chillando Alice, mamá rió y luego la abrazó.

-¿Cómo les fue chicos?

Los dos nos limitamos a encogernos de hombros, en señal de que no nos fue ni bien ni mal.

Negó con la cabeza riendo.

Después de comer, subí a mi habitación a terminar mi tarea y una vez que lo hice traté de pensar en una forma para sorprender a Bella el día de su cumpleaños.

Quería darle algo lindo pero no sabía qué.

Y después de pasarme un buen rato pensando en algo, al fin se me ocurrió algo que podría gustarle.

**Bella's POV:**

Salí del baño mientras me secaba mi cabello y fui hacia mi cama

Una vez que terminé mi tarea con el cabello me metí en bajo las cobijas, solté un fuerte suspiro antes de cerrar mis ojos. No sé como pero de pronto dejé que mi mente me transportara a uno de mis cumpleaños anteriores.

Uno que con sólo recordarlo se me oprimía el corazón.

_Septiembre 13, 2002_

_Por mi cumpleaños, mis papis habían organizado una fiesta, me dijeron que podía invitar a todos mis compañeros y lo hice._

_Estaba feliz, porque pronto la gente empezaría a llegar y nos divertiríamos mucho._

_-¿Tú crees que pronto lleguen mami?- pregunté nerviosa mientras jugaba con el borde de mi vestido._

_-Claro corazón, casi siempre los invitados llegan unos minutos después de la hora prevista, no te preocupes pronto llegaran.- me tranquilizó sólo como ella sabe hacerlo._

_Sonreí, mami nunca se equivoca._

_Así que con todo el entusiasmo me fui hacia la puerta con la bandeja de caramelos a esperar a que lleguen, las esperzanzas de que alguien llegue a mi fiesta se desvanecieron cuando pasé cerca de dos horas esperandolos, era obvio que nadie llegaría._

_Así que cuando vi el auto de mi papá estacionarse en la entrada de casa, solté la bandeja, corrí hacia él y me lancé a sus brazos para llorar, llorar mucho._

_-¿Princesa qué pasa?- preguntó mi papi preocupado._

_Yo no pude responder y seguí llorando._

_Juntos entramos en la casa y nos reunimos con mamá, allí junto con mis padres y los señores de mantenimiento, partimos mi pastel de cumpleaños._

_Nunca creí que mi cumpleaños terminaría de esta manera._

_Y esa, había sido la primera vez que mamá se equivocó._

Luego, descubrí que nadie llegó a mi fiesta porque Tanya había organizado una en su casa el mismo día y hora, todos asistieron a ella poque había prometido cosas que para esa edad a nosotros nos parecían geniales y además desde ya, las personas sabían que era conveniente estar de lado de Tanya.

Sonreí tristemente sólo con traer ese recuerdo a mi mente, prefería olvidar.

Desde aquel año prefería no celebrar una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, prefería estar con mis padres y compartir con ellos que serían quienes nunca me fallarían.

Lo que nunca he sabido es por qué Tanya me detesta, que sepa yo nunca le he hecho nada malo.

Después de un poco de esfuerzo al fin logré quedarme dormida.

….

….

Sentí algunas voces a mi alrededor y con algo de pereza abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con mis padres sonriendome desde el borde de mi cama, les sonreí con algo de timidez.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijeron al unísono.

Reí.

-Gracias papás, los quiero mucho- dije.

-Nosotros te queremos más cariño, anda, abre nuestro regalos- dijo una muy entusiasta Renné.

Mamá me había comprado una nueva chaqueta de cuero que había visto hace unos días y me había encantado.

-Gracias mamá- dije sonriéndole.

Sonrío de vuelta.

-Ahora abre el mío- dijo Charlie algo nervioso, reí.

Era una pequeña cajita en la que al abrir encontré una pulsera algo ancha que por dentro tenía la inscrioción "Te amo hija", casi lloro de la emoción, estaba hermosa.

-Gracias papi- dije y luego lo abracé fuertemente.

-¿Para mí no hay abrazo?- preguntó mamá fingiendo enojo.

Solté a mi papá para luego abrazarlos a los dos, por la posición en que estábamos caímos los tres en la cama y soltamos unas cuantas carcajadas.

Luego nos levantamos y sonreimos felices, en definitiva eran los mejores.

-Bueno hija me tengo que ir, sólo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños- dijo papá mientras se despedía de mamá y de mi.

Sonreí.

-Te acompaño- dijo mamá y salieron los dos de mi habitación.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia mi armario, opté por un vestido rosa pálido que me quedaba justo arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos negros bajos y la chaqueta que mamá me dio.

Me puse algo de maquillaje y estaba lista, algo presurosa bajé las escaleras.

-Feliz cumpleaños señorita Bella- dijo Sue, la señora de mantenimiento que salía por la puerta de su habitación.

-Gracias Sue- dije sonriente.

Tomé un rápido desayuno y me despedí de mamá.

Después de todo, hoy era mi cumpleaños y eso a cualquiera le emociona.

Una vez que llegué al insituto más de uno me quedó mirando, lo admito eso fue extraño, les dirigí una mirada desconcertada y seguí mi camino.

Cuando llegué a la entrada del instituto pude darme cuetna de por qué me miraban tanto, estaba _él _ parado en frente de mí con un gran oso amarrado a tres globos que formaban la frase _"Feliz Cumple Bella", _ sin dudarlo un momento supe que era Edward.

Me acerqué a él.

-Hola- dije sonriendo.

Él bajó el gran oso y posó su vista en mí y sonrió.

-Hola- respondió- Ten.- dijo mientras me ofrecía el oso.

Reí y lo tomé entre mis brazos.

-Gracias.

-Eso no es todo, anda date la vuelta- dijo en un tono juguetón.

Obedecí sintiendome algo desconcertada.

De pronto sentí que algo frío me rozaba el cuello, bajé mi mirada y aprecié un bonito collar que tenía como dije mi nombre _Bella _ en letras cursivas, era realmente hermoso la verdad.

-Está lindo, gracias- dije mientras me volteaba.

-De nada- respondió para luego acercarse a mí y me besarme dulcemente en los labios.

En definitiva sabía que este sería una de los mejores cumpleaños que haya tenido en mucho años.

**Hola mundo, lo sé tardé mucho en actualizar lo siento :( Espero que aun así les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Tecupi, Carito, LessCullen.**

**También gracias por sus alertas y favoritos chicas, me hacen muy feliz C:**

**PD: Espero leernos pronto.**


	4. Novios

**Bella's POV:**

-Vamos, si no quieres que lleguemos tarde- dijo Edward mientras me jalaba de la mano.

Sonreí y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, un pequeño torbellino vino y me abrazo.

-¿Alice?- pregunté entre confundida y divertida mientras me separaba d ella.

-Claro que soy yo, tonta, feliz cumpleaños- dijo para luego extender hacia mi una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Gracias- dije volviendola a abrazar

-Ya, ábrelo-dijo algo impaciente mientras daba saltitos, sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Al abrirla encontré en ella un libro de Carlos Ruiz Zafón, me encantaba leer y realmente apreciaba su regalo.

-Gracias Alice- dije sonriéndole abiertamente.

-De nada, ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde- respondió.

Y así los tres nos encaminamos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Aunque no lo esperaba hubiera sido lindo que alguien más me felicitara por mi cumpleaños, pero bueno, debía agradecer por lo que tenía.

Al finalizar la clase mientras iba por el pasillo hacia la cafetería cuando un anuncio en la cartelera llamó mi atención.

_Se invitan a todos los estudiantes que quieran participar en el club de teatro de la institución, favor inscribirse del Lunes 13 al 17 der Septiembre,las audiciones serán el teatro del establecimiento._

_Gracias_

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó una voz muy cerca de mi oído.

Sonreí con sólo escuchar su voz y de inmediato me di la vuelta y crucé mis brazos detrás de su cuello.

-Unamos. ¿Sí?- pedí mientras señalaba el anuncio.

Él me miró divertido mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Sabes Bella? Esas cosas no son lo mío.-respondió.

-¿Por favor?- pedí de nuevo mientras ponía mi cara más tierna.

Rápidamente su puso a negar con la cabeza pero yo no dejaba de sonreirle tiernamente.

-¿Por favor?- volví a pedir.

Soltó un suspiro de derrota mientras se pasaba sus manos por el cabello.

-¿Sí?- pedí una vez más con voz tierna.

-De acuerdo, pero, si soy un asco tú serás la culpable- dijo en un tono que no hizo más que hacerme reir.

-Gracias- dije mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla- Vamos pronto, tengo hambre.

Él sólo sonrío mientras me agarraba suavemente de la mano y nos enaminábamos a la cafetería.

Después de ponernos a la fila y recoger nuestras comidas nos encaminamos a una mesa a la que al cabo de un rato llegó Alice.

-Hola Bella- saludó con una sonrisa- Hola Edward- dijo dejando de sonreir.

Quise reir por su actitud, ya que era más que obvio que no se llevaban muy bien como hermanos.

-Hola- respondí con una sonrisa igual a la suya.

Edward sólo asintió en su dirección.

_¡Qué infantiles! _Pensé.

-Bella.¿Te vas a unir al club de teatro?- preguntó entusiasmada Alice.

-Sí, Edward y yo. Respondí sonriente- ¿Tú?- pregunté.

-Por supuesto- respondió.

-Genial.

El resto del almuerzo nos la pasamos entre conversaciones triviales, que de todos modos me gustaba.

Al final der receso Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra clase cogidos de la mano, mientras Alice se dirigía a su clase.

**Edward's POV:**

-Bien, nos vemos mañana Bella- dije despiediéndome de Bella con un beso suave.

-Nos vemos- dijo mientras me sonreía.

Me encaminé hacia mi Volvo cuando de pronto escuché a alguien llamarme.

-¡Edward!- regresé mi vista hacia atrás.

Era Tanya.

-Hola- le saludé.

Me sonrió.

-Hola- respondió- Bueno nada, sólo quería comprobar si cumplías tu parte del trato, pero por la forma en que te despediste de Isabella deduzco que sí- explicó.

-Pues sí, estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato y espero que tu cumplas tu parte del trato- dije

Soltó una risa que me pareció algo molesta.

-Tranquilo que la cumpliré, sólo ten paciencia- dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Eso espero.

Rodó los ojos, en un claro signo de frustración.

-Como sea, me tengo que ir. Yo te aviso cualquier cosa- dijo antes de irse con cierto aire de superioridad hacia su auto.

Sonreí un poco por sus palabras, mi sueño podría hacerse realidad en breve.

Así que con ese pensamiento me dirigí hacia mi auto.

-¿Qué hablabas con Tanya?- preguntó Alice cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

-Nada que te incumba- dije mientras me subía en el asiento del conductor.

Pronto se subió en el asiento del copiloto y me inspeccionó detenidamente.

-Me incumbe sí, por eso te lo pregunto- respondió seriamente.

-No veo porqué debería importarte, la verdad, así que no fastidies Alice- respondí mientras fijaba mi vista en la carretera.

Podía sentir su mirada penetrante taladrarme, no lo soportaba. Así que regresé la mirada hacia ella por un breve instante y comprobé que me analizaba con su dura mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunté al cabo de un rato.

-Sólo intento saber qué tramas- respondió.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tramo nada?- pregunté algo exasperado y molesto.

Soltó un respindo por lo duras que sonraon mis palabras, yo también me sorprendí, no quería sonar tan duro con ella.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarme por un largo rato para luego agachar la cabeza.

_¡Genial!_ Pensé sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento- musité con verdadero arrepentimiento.

Ella me miró y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Encendí la radio y puse una canción que sabía le gusta y empecé a cantarla en voz baja.

-_I'm waking up to ash and dust__, __I wipe my brow and sweat my rust__, __I'm breathing in the chemicals_

Ella sonrió y siguió cantando conmigo.

_-__I'm breaking in and shaping up__, __then checking out on the prison bus__,__this is it the apocalypse_

_-__I'm waking up__, __I feel it in my bones__, __enough to make my systems grow__. __Welcome to the new age, to the new age__, __welcome to the new age__, __to the new age__ – _terminamos coreando los dos a la vez.

Sonreímos juntos.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó.

-Algo- respondió con fingida indiferencia ya que luego apareció una rápida sonrisa en sus labios.

Sonreí igual.

…**.**

…**.**

Viernes por la tarde, Bella y yo hemos venido a las audiciones para el club de teatro, esta algo entusiasmada por esto, yo, no tanto.

-Quita esa cara- me dijo Bella mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con sus suaves dedos.

Le sonreí sólo un poco para tranquilizarla.

-Vamos- dije mientras jalaba de su mano.

Ya en el teatro del insituto nos sentamos a esperar nuestros turnos, ella estaba tan emocionada que no dejaba de dar saltitos en su asiento mientras yo la miraba exasperado, tanto entusiasmo podía llegar a cansarme a veces.

-¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó una de las chicas que entrevistaba.

Soltó algo así como un gritito de emoción y se dirigió al escenario, pude ver como una de las chicas que entrevistaba rodaba los ojos en signo de aburrimiento y yo hice un esfuerzo para no reirme.

A continuación Bella interpretó un monólogo, _Hamlet,_ que sin lugar a dudas le salió excelente, todos los presentes nos quedamso sin habla y le aplaudimos. Ella sonrió satisfecha y vino deprisa a sentarse a mi lado.

Me sonrió inocentemente mientras yo seguía mirándola fijamente sin saber que decir.

-¿Edward Cullen?- preguntaron.

-Te toca, suerte- susurró para después darme un suave beso en la mejilla.

Le sonreí sinceramente.

Yo al igual que ella interpreté un monólogo aunque no tan conocido ni tan bien como lo hizo ella, con suerte quedaré en el club.

-Lo hiciste bien- dijo Bella cuando me acerqué a ella y me abrazó fuertemente.

Al principio me molestó un poco tanto entusiasmo pero luego terminé correspondiéndole gustoso el abrazo, sonreí entre sus suaves cabellos castaños.

….

….

**Bella's POV:**

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que estoy saliendo con Edward, podrían decirse que han sido los mejores días que tenido.

Lo quiero mucho y pienso que él siente lo mismo por mí, me lo demuestra cada día aunque aún no me ha dicho las palabras _"Te Quiero", _ espero que lo haga pronto pero tampoco quiero forzarlo o algo así.

Así que con ese pensamiento me levanté de la cama, tomé una ducha rápida y para este día decidí ponerme un pantalón negro y una blusa azul de managa larga y opté por ponerme mis preciadas converse negras. Me maquillé un poco y bajé rápidamente por las escaleras.

-Buenas días mami, buenos días papi- dije acercándome a los dos y dándoles un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días preciosa- respondió mi padre mientras levantaba por un momento su rostro del periódico.

-Buenos días linda- dijo mi madre.

Mi madre me miró con una gran sonrisa antes de volver a centrarse en nuestro desayuno.

Papá dejó a un lado su periódico y me miró fijamente por un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté divertida.

-¿Y cuando lo vas a traer a casa?- preguntó a su vez.

-¿A quién?- dije desconcertada.

Mi padre puso los ojos en blanco.

-A tu novio, Edward.- explicó.

_¡Oh eso!_

¿Edward era mi novio? Supongo que sí, pero nunca me lo ha pedido así que no sé, tendré que hablar con él apenas lo vea.

-Pues, si quieres hablo con él para que venga este fin de semana- ofrecí.

-Me parece bien- respondió con una sonrisa antes de volver a centrar su atención en el periódico.

Desde ese momento estuve algo distraída, no podía dejar de pensar en que mi padre quería conocer a Edward y ¿Si no le agradaba?

Me despedí brevemente de mis padres y me dirigí a mi auto, encendí la radio y traté de no pensar en eso aunque no lo logré fácilmente.

Una vez en el instituto, me bajé rápidamente del auto, arreglé un poco mis mechones y me dirigí hacia la entrada. Donde se encontraba Edward mirándome con una sonrisa,le sonreí de vuelta.

-Hola-dije acercándome a él mientras entrelazaba mis dedos alrededor de su cuello.

-Hola- dijo antes de darme un rápido beso en los labios.

Juntos entramos y luego nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones.

Las siguientes clases pasaron de lo más normal, profesores que trataban de impartir sus clases, alumnos que prestaban atención y otros que se dedicaban a realizar diferentes actividades o simplemente estar distraídos.

Usualmente soy de las que está muy concentrada en clase y trata siempre de no perder el hilo de lo que el maestro habla, pero, en ocasiones como esta simplemente no puedo concentrarme sólo pienso en Edward y en lo que sea que tenemos.

Y si yo no significo tanto como él significa para mí, eso de verdad me rompería mucho el corazón, porque yo en este tiempo lo he llegado a querer mucho y no saber sus sentimientos hacia mí está haciendo que me vuelva un poquito loca.

Solté un fuerte suspiro antes de volver mi atención al pizarrón.

….

…

-¿Bella? Es mi idea o está rara- preguntó Edward mientras nos dirigíamos cada uno a nuestro autos.

Decidí que si no lo decía ahora no volvería a tener oportunidad.

-¿Qué somos? ¿Somos novios?- pregunté mirándolo fijamente, quería ver cómo reaccionaba.

Al principio pareció confundido y algo desorientado por mis preguntas pero después de un rato comprendió y me dedicó una sonrisa un tanto extraño.

-Claro que sí linda, somos novios- dijo acariciándome suavemente la mejilla.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Pero nunca me lo has pedido- reproché.

-¿Debo hacerlo?

-Por supuesto- dije completamente seria y con los brazos cruzados firmemente.

Él me miró alzando una ceja y luego se rió abiertamente, pero se calló cuando vio mi expresión casi enojada, por un momento no dijo nada pero al cabo de un momentó trató de sonreír o eso me pareció.

-Pues en ese caso, ¿Quieres ser mi novia Bella?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa rompecorazones.

Me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior.

-Me encataría- respondí risueña.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y se acercó lentamente a mí y depositó un suve beso en mis labios. Cuando nos separamos sonreí como una boba mientras seguía abrazada a él.

Me quedó mirándo por un rato más mientras ponía sus manos en mi espalda y sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con una pequeña risa.

-Nada- sonrió igual antes de volver a darme un rápido beso.

Nos pusimos cada uno frente a nuestros autos y estábamos a punto de despedirnos, cuando lo recordé.

-Edward casi lo olvido, mi padre quiere conocerte como mi novio así que espero que puedas ir a comer con nosotros este fin de semana- dije brevemente y me subí al auto, para evitar ver su reacción me preocupaba un poco para ser sincera.

Encendí el auto y salí rápidamente del insituto y por el espejo retrovisor le eché una breve mirada, no sabría decir con exactitud qué pasaba por su cabeza.

….

….

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, prontno Edward llegaría y conocería a mi padres oficialmente como mi novio. La idea no podía ponerme más nerviosa tenía las uñas demasiado cortas de tanto que me las mordí.

Entonces, escuché el timbre sonar y salí rápidamente de mi habitación.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó mi padre en tono divertido desde el sofá de la sala cuando me vio que bajaba muy apresurada.

Lo único que pude hacer fue rodar los ojos antes de abrir la puerta.

Y ahí se encontraba, todo guapo con sus vaqueros negros y su camisa blanca; además de un gran ramo de rosas rojas en su mano.

-Para ti- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me entragaba las flores.

-Gracias- respondí mientras aspiraba el suave aroma de las rosas.

Entonces me acerqué a él, con mi mano libre lo abracé por la cintura y lo atraje más a mí para poder besarlo. De inmediato fui recibida por sus suaves labios y hubiéramos permanecido más tiempo así de haber sido por una suave tos a nuestras espaldas. Regresé la vista hacia atrás y me encontré con mi padre mirándome seriamente y mi madre claramente divertida por la situación.

Edward sonrió avergonzado.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a mi padre.

Éste lo miró fijamente por un rato antes de aceptar su mano, sonreír abiertamente y estrecharlo entre sus brazos; primero me confundí un poco pero luego recordé que mi padre siempre es así y sonreí divertida.

Edward estaba un poco confundido pero después de saludar a mi papá saludó a mi madre que lo recibió de igual forma, con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo.

Rodé los ojos.

-Vamos muchacho, quita esa cara, pareces asustado- dijo mi padre con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Será por que tú lo has asustado?- pregunté.

Mi papá sólo se río.

-Tonterías. ¡Venga vamos a sentarnos!- exclamó y todos fuimos a la sala de estar, Edward y yo nos sentamos en frente de mis padres.

Por un momento se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que nadie sabía qué decir.

-Voy por limonada- dijo mamá mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

-Te acompaño- dije mientras salía detrás de ella.

Una vez en la cocina las dos nos asomamos por la puerta para espiar a nuestros hombres platicar, observé como mi padre empezaba a decirle algo a Edward y esté se ponía serio.

-Me pregunto qué le estará diciendo- murmuré nerviosa.

-Tranquila cariño, parece buen chico- dijo mi madre sonriendo.

Sonreí igual.

**Edward's POV:**

Bella y su madre desaparecieron por la que supuse es la cocina.

Charlie centró su mirada en mí y de pronto se había puesto muy serio.

-Mira muchacho lo que realmente me interesa saber es si tú, ¿Quieres a mi hija? Porque no voy a permitir que tú o cualquier otro la lastime. ¿De acuerdo?- explicó mientras centraba su intensa mirada en mí.

Sus palabras hicieron que me sienta un poco mal conmigo mismo.

-Sí, señor. Quiero mucho a Bella y nunca la lastimaría- dije tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

Él sonrió satisfecho con mis palabras.

Entonces Bella y su madre volvieron a entrar en el salón, Bella vino y se sentó a mi lado. Sonrió mientras entrelazaba mi mano con la suya e inconscientemente también sonreí.

-¿De qué hablaban chicos?- preguntó mi ahora suegra a su esposo.

Él sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

….

….

-Así que. ¿En qué esperas convertirte después de graduarte Edward?- preguntó Charlie.

Sonreí.

-Bueno, mi mayor sueño es convertirme en un cantante profesional. Así que eso seré cuando me gradué- o tal vez antes.

-¿Cantante? Suena interesante, ya sabes, cuando te hagas famoso más vale que nos invites a tus conciertos- dijo totalmente serio.

-Claro, señor- respondí sonriendo.

-Vamos muchacho puedes decirme Charlie.

Sonreí.

Pasamos un rato más entre risas, bromas y preguntas hacia mi persona. Podría decirse que pasé una buena tarde con los padres de Bella, eran muy buenas personas.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, se está haciendo tarde. Fue un gusto conocerlos- dije mientras me ponía en pie y me despedía de los apdres de Bella.

-Lo mismo digo muchacho- respondió Charlie mientras me daba una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

-Vuelve pronto Edward- dijo Reneé mientras se despedía de mí.

-Te acompaño afuera- dijo Bella.

Salí de la casa detrás de ella. Cuando nos acercamos a mi auto, Bella y yo nos pusimos uno en frente del otro.

-Tengo alo para ti- dijo mi novia mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Era una pulsera que tenía escrita en ella _B&E._

-El otro día pasé por una de esas tiendas en las que hacen pulseras con tu nombre y entonces pensé en nosotros. ¿Te gusta?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

En respuesta me acerqué a ella y deposité un suave beso en sus labios.

-Me encanta- respondí cuando nos separamos mientras retiraba un mechón de cara.

Sonrió y yo lo hice de la misma forma.

**Hola mundo :3 ¿Cómo han estado chicas/os? Espero que bien jaja. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, lo sé no tengo perdón jajaja ok no. Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, así como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

_**Tecupi**__**, **__**eddieIlove**__**, **__**pili, Carito **__**, **__**Guest**__**, **__**LessCullen**__**.**_

**-Espero que les siga gustando el fic y me dejen sus opiniones, gracias.**

**-Claro, también gracias a aquella personitas que leen este fic :3 Espero que les siga gustando el fic y me dejen sus opiniones, gracias.**

**-Bien, creo que es todo jjaja nos leemos pronto (espero :P) Lindo Día Chicas/os.**


End file.
